Sailor Story
by Liz Parker
Summary: Its a really awsome story! You will love it!
1. Default Chapter Title

~Sailor Story~  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to Tonami.  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
"Hold on there a minute meatball head." Darien chuckeld. "Hey! don't call me that!" Serena said. "How about you get our seats and I'll get our snacks." Darien suggested. "Ok ok." Serena said. "Try to find a spot on the very top." he said with a wink. "Darien!" she said with a giggle. "Go on." Darien said.When darien got all the snacks he went in theater. He started looking aroud for Serena but he could't see her. She was in the very back. Sarena wanted to eat thoes yummy snacks. She saw Darien. She started waving at him. He couldn't see her. So she went down a couple flights of stairs. Then Darien saw her, he went up the stars and took his seat. Sarena took the popcorn and started chowing down she said,"Is ocone is rooly good!" "Slow down Sarena your gonna choke & leave me some will ya?" Darien said. "Ok Darien." said Sarena. "Thanks." he said with a smile. He took her free hand and held it. She stopped eating and looked at him. He smiled. She smiled back and squezed his hand. She leand over and gave him a kiss; She smiled and gave him the popcorn and put her head on his sholder. There was alot of shricking coming from Sarena sence they where watching Scream2. After the movie they headed to Raye's temple. When they got there Amy, Lita and Mina were there. "Hey guys!" Serena said. "Hey Serena!" Lita said. "Hi twin number 1" said Mina. The others gave them the crazy lady look. "What are you talking about, you and Serena are nothing alike." Raye protested. "Watch " Mina said. She took out her bow and helped Serena take down her "meatballs". Then they stood side by side. They did look very similar. "Wow" Amy said looking up from her book. "Told ya" Serena said. Mina put her bow back in. Serena just left her hair down. "Don't worry we're not really twins it is just an inside joke." said Mina. Darien shrugged. "Well I'm gonna go." Darien said. "No, wait for me!" Serena said. "Bye guys!" she said running after Darien. "Oh boy!" Raye said with a sigh. A few minutes after they left Luna and Artimis came in "Hey Sailor Scouts!" said Artimis. "Where is Serena?" Luna asked. "You just missed her she left with Darien." said Mina. "Oh boy!!!!!!" Luna said. "That's what she said." said Raye. "So what's up?" Amy asked. "Nothing we just wanted to ckeck on you girls." Luna said. "Yeah it's our job!" Aremis piped. *Meanwhile*  
Darien saw Serena coming up to him from the corner of his eye. He stoped and waited untill she caught up with him. "So you decided to come with me." he said with a smile. "Yep." she said with a smile as well. Some people don't know why I go out with her. For one I'm older than her, actually that mostly was the reason, he thought but they don't see her like I do! he thought as they decided to pop in a movie. After the movie was over they went to find Luna. They didn't find her at Raye's temple so they went to check at Lita's house. They nocked at the door. It was open. The living room was empty. They checked in Lita's bed room. She was asleep on her bed. Beside her was Ken. A friend she's known for a long time. Currently he was her boyfriend. Appearntly they planned to watch a movie but feel asleep. She could understand why Lita was tierd. Scouting and school is a heactic job! So they left quietly or so they thought. Ken heard them. He slowly made his way off the bed. So he would't wake up Lita. When he was off the bed he followed Serena and Darien to the door. "What's up?" he asked. "Oh nothing we just wanted to ask Lita somthing." Serena said. "We'll just ask her later." Darien added."Ok I'll tell her that you came." Ken said. "No that's ok!" Darien said. They said good-bye to Ken and left. Moments later, Ken shook Lita to wake her up. "Chuuuu, huh what?" "Lita you've been sleeping for a half hour." "Oh only that long. I useually sleep for 1 or 2 hours. Well I mine as well get up know." said Lita. "Sarena and Darien stoped by a half hour ago." told Ken. "What did they want?" asked Lita. "They wanted to ask you a question." " Well what was the quesion?" asked Lita. "They didn't tell me." said Ken. "Well I'm gonna go to Raye's temple to see if thoes two are there to see what they both wanted to ask me ok?" "Alwrite you just do that while I do the dishes." said Ken. When Lita got to Raye's temple but, like a street away she saw Michelle & Amara riding in a blue converable. The car stopped. They both said hi then Amara said."Would you like a little ride?" "Ah no thanks I'm on my way to Raye's temple." "Alwrite I guess I'll see you later then." Then the two of them went riding down the street. Then Lita turned the corner and saw a nasty creature. The creature was looking for a pure heart crystal. The creature saw Lita and started running after her. Lita kept running then she turned a really sharp corner so she could change. Then Lita put her hand in the air and said."JUPITER STAR POWER" Then Lita was changed she steped out from behind the wall. She turned on her computer and called Sarena. "Sarena you need to get hear fast. Im behind a stone wall near the temple." Then the creature got Lita and smashed her against the wall. Lita dropped the camunicator and broke in half. The monster started tacking her heart crystal. "Ahhhhhhhhh Ahhhhh stop stop somebody help..........................me!" The creature took the heart crystal out of her. Lita dropped to the ground. The creatue took off with Lita's heart crystal. When Sarena and the Sailor Scouts arrived it was to late the creature had all readdy took the heart crystal. Sarena held Lita in her arms crying. "I we had gotten hear earler we would have made it. Lita its gonna be allwrite we'll get your heart crystal back." They started to change  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!"   
"MARCURY STAR POWER!"  
"MARS STAR POWER!"  
"VENUS STAR POWER!"  
They all ran after the creature. They found the creature just standing their. Then the scouts saw Sailor Neptune and Sailor Urnus. Sailor Urnus jumped and grabed the crystal. Then Venus,Mercury,and Mars did their best attack.  
"Venus Meteor Shower Smash!"  
"Mars Fire Bird!"  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsady!"  
Then the creature was stuned because of all the power the charged up the monster! Its Sailor Moon's turn  
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"  
Sailor Neptune and Sailor Unus brought back the heart crystal and put back in Sailor Jupiter. They said it was not the write crystal. When Sailor Moon was almost done with the creature, Mercury went to see Lita. When she got their Lita woke up. Mercury ran to Lita and said,"I'm glad that youre ok Lita, I was very worried." Then the rest of the gang came running in. "Where glad your back Jupiter." said Sarena. "Im glad your back." said Raye. "Im glad your ok to." said Mina. "Don't worrie we wont let them get any of our heart crystals." said Mercury. They where all glad that Lita was home again. They all went to Raye's temple When they got to Raye's temple Sarena ran in side to get a comic book. When she read a couple pages, she started laughing. Then she said."Dr. Burgerstine has deflated him self." Sarena said while laughing. "Sarena you just spoiledanother one of my comics, I didn't even start that one yet!" said Raye. "Well maybe you should start reading comics faster, Raye!" said Sarena. "Uhoooo, There gonna fight again!" said Mina. "Well if you hadn't been tacking my comics home with you maybe I would have red it, Sarena!" "Well you could have always come over and get them ya know!" said Sarena. "Would you two stop fighting we have a case on our hands, we don't even know when the negatwits are doing or where they are, or where they come from!" said Lita. "Ya stop fighting and get your act together, you acting like babys!" said Amy. Sarena & Raye stoped fighting. "Im sorry Raye, I told you what was going to happen In your brand new comic. Im really really sorry Raye, I wont do it again I promise!" said Sarena. "Your allowed to read my comic's Sarena, but you can read it only if I say it's ok!" said Raye. "Ok now since you two made up now we can figure out what these guys are doing here and why they are heer to take heart crystal's and what they need crystal's." said Amy. "We should go look for these negatwits or these new guys and we should sneak up on them and study them." said Lita. "How are we sappose to study them?" asked Sarena. "Ya how are we sappose to study then?" said Raye. "Ya how are we, its not like we have a little supper computer or something!" said Mina. "Oh yes we do, I have a smart computer." said Amy. "Oh, that's right Amy had a computer and it's small, but let's hope Amy know's how to use it!" said Mina. "Of course I know how to use it. I got it and hace been useing it since I've started, but only I can use it because you guys don't know how to use it. Besides its had a Mercury sign on it which its for me. All your guy's head would be spining beacuse you need to use math skills! " 


	2. Default Chapter Title

~Sailor Story~  
Part 3  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to Tonami.  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
"Prencess Lita will you marry me?" she smiled. "Of course I will." she smiled. He put the ring on her hand. He pulled her close. They kissed. "When should get married?" she asked. "How about now?" he asked. "Ok lets go!" she said. They transported back to Jupiter and got married. The next day they told the survent to announce them to the King & Queen of Jupiter. Neo Queen Serenity was sit at the table, with the others, drinking tea. She saw the servent come in the room. "Your hiness Queen and King Jupiter are hear to see you." Then he quickly left the room. "Huh?" everyone said. Lita and Ken came in. They sat down with the others. "Hi!" Lita said cheerfully. "When did you get married?" Queen Mina asked. "Last Night!" she answered. "We aloped" Ken said with a smirk. "May I ask why?" King Darien asked. "To see the look on your guys faces" Lita joked. "Actually it's because we've loved each other since we were kids, plus she might need help ruling Jupiter." Ken said. "OK" Mina said. "I'm glad your happy." Amy said. Greg turned to her. "Wanna alope?" he said smriking. "Yeah" she said with sarcastidy. Everyone laughed Amy rolled her eyes. Later that night they did get married. Then the dream ended. They all worke up with a start. Lita smiled. They guys came out of their room and knoel on the girls door. Serena opend it. They all went in. "Did you guys have the same dreem?" Darien asked. "I know i did!" Lita said. Her eyes wide, she smiled at Ken. He smiled and went over to her and put an arm around her. She rested her head on his shoulder. Greg, Antonio, Chad, and Darien all went to their girls. Artemis hopped up on the bed next to Luna. "The future dream. Curtisy of Sailor Pluto" Lita joked. "Are you sure it was from Sailor Pluto?" Luna asked. "Yes she talks to me. And also sends me thoes dreams." Lita said. "It was basicly the same thing. I mean as the dreams." she explained. "Oh ok." Artemis answered. It was around 11 o'clock. So they were all tired, so the guys gave their gurlz a kiss goodnight and went back to bed. In the morning the first to wake up was Amy. Then the phone rang, she answered it. "Hello?" she said. "Who is this?" the person asked. "Amy Serena's friend" "What are you doing hear dear?" it was Serena's mom. Serena asked Lita, Mina, Raye and I to spend the night. "Oh ok can I talk to her?" "Yes I'll get her." She set down and hurried up the stairs to get Serena. She shook her awake. "Snore.....huh what is it Amy?" Serena bottled down the stairs. "Hello? Mom?" "Hi hunny!" her mom answered. "What up?" "Nothing I just called to check on you!" "I'm fine" He dad took the phone. "There are no boys over are there? "No dad what kind of girl do you think I am?" While she was talking Darien came downstairs. Lita came up and clamped his mouth shut. "Shhh her dads on the phone." she wispered. "Thanks for the worning." He waited untill Serena hung up. Darien came over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up. "Oh hi Muffin" "Hi" "You guys have to make sure the spare room is exactly how you left it or my dad will freak . I told him that there was no guys in the house but I don't think he believed me!" "Serena, girl, chill we'll clean up" "Good now that that's settled I'm hungry." Darien smiled. They woke everyone up and they all got ready to go as Lita made pancakes for breakfast. "Breakfast!" she yelled. Serena was, of course, the first to the table. Mina and Raye came next, talking and giggling about something. Then Amy and the guys came. They all helped clean up. Then Lita got her stuff together. Then she asked Serena if she could take a shower. Serena said yes so she told Ken to wait for her. He said he would. After she got out of the shower she got dressed and brushed her hair. She put it up as always. Then she brought her stuff downstairs. "Finally" Ken joked. "Haha" she laughed sitting on the couch. Raye got up. "I got to go. What is my grandpa going to say?" Raye said looking at Chad. Then they both got up, she grabbed her stuff, and hurried out the door. Then Amy, Anthoni, Greg, and Mina all left. The Lita and Ken left. Amy and Greg went to his house. "Sorry about the mess we haven't got to finish unpacking." "That's ok." They went to his room. Boxes neatly set in one corner. He closed the door. Then Amy asked, "Did you know that you were the Mercury Knight?" He looked at her. "No I just saw you in trouble and it triggered something." Amy smiled. " I should be in trouble more often." They kissed. Meanwhile Lita and Ken were walking around town. "Lita I gotta go don't want to keep the guys waiting." "Ok see ya" he gave her a kiss and headed to the rink. He skateboard with the guys a lot. It was like a hobby. She went to her apartment to dropp off her stuff. She looked at her calender. It was about a week before school ended. Finally she thought happily then looked down to find a new cumunacator on her desk. Beside it was a piece of paper with a paw print on it. It was from Luna, that's why they couldn't find her and Artemis the other day. She put it on. Meanwhile Serena, Darien and Luna were all talking about the dream. "Oh Serena bye the way I gave Lita a new camunacator." "Cool I'll call her to see if it works." she called up Lita. Lita's face appeard on her camunacator. "Hi Lita!" "Hey" "It works" "What" "The camunacator" "Oh" "Well I'm gonna go before Luna yelles at me!" in the backround Lita heard Luna shouted, "hey" "Ok then, by Serena" "Bye Lita see ya later" "Ok" They continued talking about the dream. "I personaly liked that dream." Serena said. "I bet you did." Darien said. "Why do you say that?" she said sarcasticly. "Because were married." "I bet you liked that" she said back. Then Darien started tickeling Serena. "Oh Boy" Luna said leaving. Lita was just about to knock on Serena's door when Luna came out. Lita picked up Luna. "Thank you for the new camunacator." "Your welcome just don't breack that one." "I'll try not too!" she put Luna down and went in. She heard Serena shriking, stop and laughing. She went into the living room to find Darien tickeling Serena. She was laughing so hard she was crying. "Ahem" she said very loudly. Darien looked up and let Serena breath again. "What is it Lita" Serena called up from the floor.  
"I just wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping but... I see your to busy. I'll go aske Mina." Serena imedetly sprong up. "I'll go, I'll go" "What about me?" Darien asked.  
  
To be continued................................................................................................................... 


	3. Default Chapter Title

~Sailor Story~  
Part 4  
  
These people do not belong to me. They belong to Tonami.  
~Enjoy~  
  
  
The girls went dress shopping. Serena picked out a sky blue spegitti strap dress. Lita picked out a pale purple spegitti strap dress. Now it was shoe shopping! They both picked out white strappy sandles. Then they went to find the guys. They walked around for awhile. They saw Amy waiting at a table. They waved to each other. They saw Chad and Raye at one table and Mina and Antonio at another. Then saw Darien and Ken coming towards them. They joined together at a table. They sat and talked for awhile. Greg had joined Amy. They were now on the escalater. Then they were attacked by a heart (crystal) snacher. Raye was its victim. Everyone hid so they could change. Neptune and Uranus had the crystal and where checking to see if it was pure or not. Sailor Jupiter and Mars Knight were attacking the creature.   
  
"Super Supreme Thunder!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter called out. Mars Knight hit the thing with his sword. Sailor Moon took out her septer and did her thing. Neptune and Uranus gave back the crystal to Mars Knight to put it back in Raye because it wasn't the write one. They all de-transformed and went to check on Raye. She was just a bit shook up. "Are you going to be ok Raye?" Serena asked quitely. "Yeah" she answered with a sigh. Chad helped her stand up. "I think I'm gonna go home now." Raye said. "We all should." Darien said. Lita and Serena grabbed their bags and everyone went home. The next day at school everyone said that there would be a Masqured Ball on Friday. So after school Darien, Chad, Greg, Antonio and Ken all bought tickets for them and their girls. When they told the girls they all started talking about their costums. They all had a great idea but didn't know if Luna would like it. The idea between the girls was to go as the Princess of their planet, and their boyfriends to go as Prince's of Mars, Earth, Venus, Mercury and Jupiter. When they found Luna they begged and she gave in. Now they went to find the guys. All them went to Darien's house then Amy's house then Mina's house then Lita's house then they all said,"Where could those guys be?" said all the Scouts. "We still have to go to my Temple." said Raye. "Well lets go then." said Serena. When they arrived they found Ken, Chad, Greg, Antonio, and Darien sitting on the pourch. Serena ran up to Darien and hugged him. "Hey Serena!" "Hey Darien" she said. "What's up girls?" Chad asked. "Oh nothing." Lita said sarcasticly. They told them of the costumes. They also like the idea. The Ball starts at 8:30 but its 8:00. Then Serena yelled, "What about the Ball we all have to get ready." said Serena. Then all the girls ran home. All the girls got their most beautiful dress they had. Amy got on a blue dress, Lita got on a green dress, Mina go on a yellow dress, Raye go on a red dress, and Serena got on a pink dress. When they got to the Ball room door a guy said,"Good evening gals." "Hello." they all said. "Come in don't just stand their come in, theirs sweets on the table." the guy said. "You shouln't have menshond sweets." said Lita. "Oh candy! I love sweets. Sweets sweets sweets num num num YUM!" said Serena eating sweets. When Serena was done eating a couple of sweets, all the guys found their girls. Then over the pea-a a guy came on and said,"We will start dancing in just a moment." Just then the music began to play. Then all the guys asked to dance with their own girls. Then all of them started dancing. The first song was a slow song. The slow song was played by Amara (Sailor Uranus) & Michelle (Sailor Neptune). Amara was playing the piano and Michelle was playing the violin. All the girls said,"Amara and Michelle are very good at playing the piano and the violin." Then the music began to go a little faster. "I can't belive that you didn't trip yet, Serena." said Darien. "That's because I'm a princess when it come to dancing." said Serena. Just then Serena triped over her own toes. "Owwwwwww!" said Serena. "Are you ok Serena?" asked Darien. "My toes hurt very bad." said Serena. Then Darien took Serena to a table. A guy came up and gave Serena a bucket full of warm water. Serena said, "If I put my feet in a bucket of water I'll look like a geek!" All of the girls stoped dancing and came over to see Serena.  
  
To be continued......................................................................................................... 


End file.
